Point of View
by bsjguru
Summary: A story from Naruto's point of view. While being interrogated be an unknown outsider, naruto must tell his life story. He may be only 14, but he's seen things most jounin ninja haven't seen. Naruto/Harem, slight sakura-bashing. MAJOR!Uchiha bashing.
1. You want to know? sigh Okay

Hmm… So, you want to hear my story? Well, alright, but be warned it's not very pretty. And yes, I know that few people have a 'pretty' life story. But mine is worse. I'll tell you everything that's happened since I can properly remember. I'll start with that first beating. I was five at the time, and just about to turn six. Then I'll tell you everything that happened in the seven years after. Just remember though, I warned you.

ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ

As far the bed and food and other necessities went, the orphanage wasn't so bad. That is, when I could get those things. In reality the orphanage where I grew up was a hell-hole thanks to the people there. Most of the times I do remember from my time there involved me being starved because I was a filthy piece of trash, not worthy of their food, or of my being locked up, so that, in their words, I might learn a little respect for those who are better than me. All I ever tried to do was play with the other kids!

Then came the day of my sixth birthday. I didn't know it at the time, but that day was exactly six years after the greatest catastrophe to hit Konoha, the Kyuubi-no-youko, arrived and destroyed more than half the village. That day, I managed to sneak out of the orphanage. I never understood why I wasn't supposed to leave the damn place though, not until then. I wish I'd never found out to be honest.

That day there were a lot of people running around, doing things, setting up tables, and other things that I know now to festival booths. At around 3o'clock someone seemed to notice me, because I heard this shout of "The demon brat's running loose in the city! And he's right here, get him!" From there on, all I remember is lots of pain, a good deal blood, and people shouting profanities. Then, I wake up, in a hospital. Sitting in a chair next to me is old man in red and white coat, wearing a strange hat with the kanji for 'fire' on it.

He looked up at me when I woke up, and said "You're up! That's good. I thought you might have been more permanently injured during that incident. I'm sorry that my ANBU squad didn't get to you sooner."

I interrupted him right as he finished his sentence with, "Who are you, old man? And where am I?" These questions were followed by a rather unusual set of events. First off, I started coughing tremendously, as I had, apparently, gotten an almost healed neck injury during the mob attack. Second, the old man began staring at me in a strange way, which was sadness, I suppose, when I think back on it. I can't remember all that well, as a nurse also happened to come running to help me at that time. Now, I didn't know it, but this was a good friend of my father and his student, Rin Ame. She was the only medic ninja who had tended to me after the beating, and the one who had delivered me when I was born.

"You shouldn't try talking young man. Your throat hasn't healed fully yet." Her voice seemed to echo in a second voice in head at the time, though it was actually the voice of my, ah, tenant, saying her exact words at the same time. After a good long scolding for _talking_, which was new for me, she left. This allowed the old man to speak with me. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier, but I thought you'd recognize me. I am Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage."

I was given a board and pen by Rin, and I used it to write a question, "I know that Sandaime means 'third' or there about, but what is 'Hokage?"

"I am surprised that you don't know what the Hokage is. The Hokage is the supreme leader of this village. You do know what this village is, don't you?" I nodded an affirmative, "Good. Now, the Hokage is the leader of this village and is the strongest shinobi here as well. Do you know what a shinobi is?" another nod 'yes,' "Very well. Now, as far as where you are, this is the hospital of Konoha. Please tell me you know what a hospital is?" I shook my head 'no' this time, and the Hokage sighed and said, "A hospital is a place where people go to be healed after they receive major injury, or they get sick." This was where I passed out again, which was convenient, since the pain killers they gave me were about stop working only seconds after I did.

ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ

I had more conversations with the old man after that, while in the hospital. A few required the use of that board, but most of them were out loud. We talked about things like how the Hokage's job worked, what being a ninja entailed, and what is was like for him to teach a team of genin. Then I was released. For several years, three and a half to be exact, I was carted around from one orphanage to another, my stays always ending in a beating or, in 2 of the 9 cases, another near-death beating at the hands of a mob.

At the age of nine and half, I received one such super-beating. The following awakening in the hospital after it led to one of the most important conversations of my life. That day, Old Man Hokage asked me if I wanted to train to become a ninja. I immediately said yes. From there he gave me an apartment, saying that "a ninja should be able to rely on his self and live on his own. With this apartment, and a stipend of money any other child would receive from their parents in the form of room and board, you'll be able to do so." With that, he left, and I was my own person, no longer bound to an orphanage. And I loved it. As soon I was released from the hospital, I was at my new home, seeing how it looked.

From there, I was shopping for food and other necessities I might need. Of course the prices I paid were higher than other people, and only a few places would sell to me at all. It was unfortunate, but I managed. The next week, the ninja academy of Konoha started the first semester of term. I was signed up and in class the first day. The first two weeks were boring as hell, but then they got to some interesting stuff. As I'm sure you know, a student is _technically _allowed to graduate from the academy and become a genin after their first year. It's just that, well, no one's ever gotten there, not even the Uchiha prodigy, Uchiha Itachi.

As soon as I was taught the Henge no Justu I was using it outside the academy to buy things at more appropriate prices, and at whatever shop I wanted. All that did was allow me to purchase more practical clothing though. _That _was a great day. The day I came to school in a suit of dark-almost-blood-red suit of shinobi armor instead of that horrid orange jumpsuit. Here, I'll even elaborate on it for your benefit, it really is a great story.

ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ

The day had started like any other for me. Wake up, eat some breakfast, take a shower, and then get dressed. The only real difference was what I was dressing in. Instead of an orange jumpsuit with a shirt underneath, I put on a black muscle shirt, followed by those not-quite blood red pants and shirt.

On the way to the academy, I drew several stares, and one brave somebody even shouted, "Look at the demon brat trying to look like a real ninja!" Demon, ha! I knew of the Kyuubi by now. After all, she – yes, I said SHE, and damn is her human form hot – had brought me to my mindscape by the time I had been transferred a fifth time. I really wasn't that shocked by it. But that's a different story, one for later maybe.

Anyway, by the time I got to the academy, I was pretty well pissed and ready to kill something, preferable a moving target. And before you ask, yes, that bloodlust I displayed in the exam yesterday was present even then. So I decided to let one of my profusely abundant kunai say 'hi' to a pigeon on the academy roof as I walked in. The front-desk receptionist, ever the ditz, failed to even recognize me until I removed the hood _and _began speaking to her. When I realized she wasn't going to snap out of her daze from seeing me in something other than orange, and that it was something that actually worked for a ninja.

Walking into the classroom was a whole different matter. Apparently, the Uchiha bastard, Uchiha Sasuke had yet to show up for class, understandable since it was still kind of early for class. The not so understandable thing was that the prickly ass's little fangirls began swarming me thing I was him, trying out a new style. I had put the hood back up, but I was an inch taller than him, and I know for fact that some of my hair was showing. I only know thanks to one of my girlfriends though, and I'm not telling which one. Yes, I do have more than one girlfriend. No, I don't have any secret to getting them, other than that I have demon sealed inside of me. But I don't think that was made them come to me.

Back to the classroom though, I managed to hold out for about five minutes before I just about couldn't stand them anymore, and as luck would have that was when the Sasuke walked in, much the fangirl hordes surprise. At that point I spoke for the first time since walking in. "Hi girls. Guess what? You just five minutes of your precious time talking to Uzumaki Naruto, not Uchiha Sasuke. And you know what, now I know why he hates you all. You are all so **ANNOYING**. But don't take my word for it. Let him tell you."

I was lucky to be able dodge the mob of shrieking banshee women that flung themselves at me in rage, but I did. And Sasuke says, "Yeah, he's right. You are all really annoying. And it took him only five minutes to figure out. Just leave me alone." But not one of those girls was listening, not enough to understand what he said. And so they just kept on bothering him. To be honest, I felt for him, I really did. Still do actually. And from there the day went on. The other difference was a slightly shocked expression on Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-teme's faces, followed by a prideful smirk from Iruka and slight anger from Mizuki. Oh, and that was cause he handed over several small bank notes to Iruka-sensei. Probably a rather large betting pool on this particular event occurring, me in something worthwhile for a ninja.

ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ

So that's what happened. After that, I slowly gained respect from my peers, at least some of them, mostly the guys, and only one girl. Hyuuga Hinata was the only female person in that class to show me any courtesy. Anyway, earlier you said you were especially interested the event that took place after my time at the academy, what I did during the evenings, right? Well, I mostly trained in disguise, and occasionally pulled pranks were I felt they were deserved. But, that was it. Well, actually I guess that's not entirely true. There was this one time…

ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ

I was running through Konoha, I had pulled yet another prank, and I was dodging the Chunin and single Jounin sent to catch me. Funny that, catching me was a high C rank mission. Anyway, this was my last year at the academy, so only two years ago. I had pulled this great prank, involving a number of my friends calling in sick. One of them was a henge'd decoy of myself, in this case Shikamaru, and the others, Kiba and Chouji were my in-prank wingmen. We had decided to paint the Hokage monument, bring down the fences around one of the bathhouses, and 'redecorate' the market district. Surely you guys remember _that_ one. I mean, I was in three places, pulling three pranks at once thanks to my henge'd friends, and I was at school.

Anyway, during my escape, I stumbled upon something in the forest at the outer edge of Konoha. It was a cavern of sorts, but not one that was formed naturally. Turns out that it was one of Orochimaru's laboratories, the one where he created that strange, power enhancing 'potion' of his. Of course I didn't know this at the time, and simply started wandering around a little bit. Found an interesting scroll that contained a few jutsu, none of them that appealing to me, save for one. See, I never was very good at genjutsu; I simply don't have the chakra control needed for it.

This technique though, oh man. It was perfect for me. It used a ton of chakra, scared the hell out of anyone who saw it, and to top it all off, it needed almost no control to use. Just cast the technique and, voila! Your target is engulfed in a nightmare of everything they fear most. And what do you know, as soon as I finish learning this awesome genjutsu, the team chasing me shows. From there I'm carted off to the Hokage's office, and well, you all know the rest.

ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ

Other than that though, nothing else really special ever happened. And yes, I know, I probably shouldn't even be able to understand how to use that technique, but that just… how it is. Hmm? What now? Oh, you want to know what happened the night of academy graduation. Well okay, I guess I could tell you about that too. It all started with me failing the graduation exam again, since I couldn't make a single bunshin. After all, it really is more a genjutsu, which I almost no proficiency for, not a ninjutsu, which I can do pretty well. After class that day, I simply sat out on the roof of the school again, bored as hell, since I couldn't find any good scrolls to read, or anyone to teach me a jutsu.

So needless to say, when Mizuki-teme-sensei showed up right next to me, offering me a chance to pass the academy without needing the 'bunshin no jutsu' I was more than excited. At once I was off doing what he told to do. Well, not exactly what he told me to do. _He _had said to simply sneak into the Hokage's office and steal the scroll hidden in the vault on the second highest floor. _I _decided to go check out my target first, and then come up with a plan, and then only after hours of careful consideration on the matter did I sneak and steal the scroll. And I think I did a pretty good job of taking if I do say so myself. Which I do.

Of course I knew that Mizuki was really a traitor, trying to use me to get the scroll out of the village. Of course he still thought I was an idiot, my change in apparel during that year hadn't managed to change his mind about that. Too bad for him I wasn't an idiot, and not only that, but I had the strongest freaking demon of this millennia on my side! So, I stole the scroll anyway, learned a few jutsu from it, none of them all that special to me, save the kage bunshin no jutsu, and then waited. Eventually, Iruka-sensei shows up with this air of determination about him and he begins yelling at me. "Naruto! Do you have any idea what you've done?! You stole a secret scroll from the Hokage's office! What possessed you to do this?"

I replied to him, "Ne, Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei told me that I could still pass the genin exam if I learned a jutsu from the scroll. He also said that you would be really proud of me!" Oh, how I loved being underestimated back then. If everyone thinks you're an idiot and you act like an idiot, then when you show your true self, people tend to be taken aback, some even get shocked into a moment of hesitation. Generally, not good for them, and very good for you. Anyway as soon I finished talking, Mizuki-teme shows. He starts up a conversation with me and Iruka that went a little something exactly like this.

ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ

I had just finished learning the 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu' when my teacher, Iruka-sensei showed up in the clearing I was in. Immediately upon seeing me he starting shouting, he looked pretty upset. "Naruto! Do you have any idea what you've done?! You stole a secret scroll from the Hokage's office! What possessed you to do this?"

I gave him the reply of, "Ne, Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei told me that I could still pass the genin exam if I learned a jutsu from the scroll. He also said that you would be really proud of me!" And just as I finished saying this, Mizuki-teme-sensei appears as well. He comes over to us, and strikes up a conversation. "So, guess you found out my little plan Iruka. Too bad, I really only wanted to have to kill Naruto during this little exercise of mine."

"Why, Mizuki?! Why would you want the Hokage's secret jutsu scroll? What is in it that you couldn't of learned simply by asking someone of higher rank to teach you?"

"It's not about learning anything Iruka. I wanted the scroll because my master, my real master wanted it. It was my mission. I was already a Konoha shinobi. All I had to do was become a teacher, then find some poor, failing ninja-to-be, and entice with the promise of graduation if they could steal and learn a jutsu from the scroll. It was just dumb luck that I also managed to make my mark the Kyuubi brat!"

"Enough Mizuki! Talking about that is forbidden!"

"So? You'll both be dead in a few minutes anyway! Take this, demon boy!" With that he throws one of those one-piece fuuma shuriken he used to like at me, but Iruka-sensei stopped it from hitting by leaping in front of it.

"Awww, how touching. The teacher of a demon dies to protect it." His voice was strange, almost sickly-sweet. But then it changed to one of disgust, "You're pathetic. That thing killed your parents when it attacked this village and you're going to die to protect it? Absolutely pathetic. Listen to me, Naruto-baka. The Yondaime Hokage couldn't kill the demon fox when it attacked the village eleven years ago. He could do only one thing to stop it. And that was to seal it in a baby boy. And that boy was you. You are the KYUUBI! NOW DIE!"

By the end of his little spiel, his voice had gotten quite loud, and he was acting rather insane. I didn't like what he was saying though. I had met the Kyuubi, and she was pretty nice and I was definitely not her. So I spoke up. "You know, Mizuki-teme, you should never have tried to trick me. I was already aware of what I contain, and of how to use her, yes, _her _power to my advantage. And when you that power with the 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu' I just learned, you something that equals 'you are FUCKED!' Now, you get to find out what happens to those who hurt my precious people." From there, the army I had made proceeded to beat every bit of life from him, leaving just enough for him to still be interrogated.

ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ

And that was how it all happened. After that Mizuki was arrested and then Iruka tells me to close my eyes. When he says I can open them, I notice that he longer has a headband. And you know what he says then? He said, "Naruto, I'm proud of you. Congratulations on becoming a genin!" That was the first time anyone, I mean anyone, had something that nice to me. It's kind of pathetic really; just being told "I'm proud of you," caused to become attached to Iruka sensei to point of brotherly love. He's my aniki now.

ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ

_Well, it's been a long day and I've been talking a long, long time. So, now I'm going to stop talking for a while and go to sleep, just to leave you hanging on what happens on the next day. And when I _do _start talking again, you should be prepared to hear some pretty gruesome things. My first C-ranked mission wasn't pretty, nor did it go according to plan. And then the first two parts of the Chunin exam, they weren't very pretty either. Well, night._


	2. The first experiences we had as Shinobi

**Hey guys! I'm back… I'll have the chapter of Fusion of Souls up soon, but for now enjoy the second chapter of Point of View. Sorry I didn't put any AN in the first chapter, I was feeling rushed to get something up after being inactive so long. I ask that everyone vote in my poll on my profile. It has been cleared of votes and is now to be used to determine the 'extra' girls in the harem story. It's the sequel to this one. Oh, and read the full description of this story on my profile if you want while you're at it  
**

ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ

So, now you'll want to know what happened in the couple of since I became a genin, right? Well, several major events have happened in my life. The first was my advancement exam. You know the one I'm talking about, it's the one that actually lets you become a genin. After that, there are two missions that held a lot of significance. The first was to a little island-country called the Land of Waves. The second mission was one that took place in the Land of Wind. My team and I were sent as one of two escort teams for a low ranking dignitary. That ended in near disaster, while the first was a near disaster from the start. Literally as soon as we met the client we were having issues.

After that, I took the first part of the Chunin exam, and then the second part, and since I finished that only last week, you all know pretty much every that has happened since then. Oh, and I guess I did promise yesterday to tell you about my first meeting with the Kyuubi, didn't I? I suppose I'll in chronological order then, though there'll be a major skip between the first two stories I tell. After all, I didn't graduate from the academy for a whole seven years _after_ meeting her. So, here you go, enjoy. Not that I think you will.

ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ

The day after stealing the Hokage's scroll, defeating Mizuki, and earning my hitae-ate was pretty much normal. Except that I was a ninja at that point, not just some wanabe who was still in the academy. Aside from that, there were no classes that day either. I found out that when I got there. I guess I may as well tell you what actually happened, word for word, since it was kind of amusing.

As soon as I walked into the classroom, several students, in this case, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji, all came over to me, wondering why I was there. In answer, I said, "Well… I managed to get the promotion to genin without the bunshin jutsu. It was all thanks to a little, er, extra-curricular activity given to me by Mizuki-teme. And they also fired him for it."

"Naruto! Front and center!" That was Iruka. He was being kind of bossy that day, probably 'cause he was upset to be losing so many students to graduation. I replied with a salute and, "Yes sir, Mr. Dolphin!" I still call him that occasionally, for fun, even if he hits me for it.

"What have I told you about calling me that Naruto?"

"Uh, only do so in private where no one else can hear?"

"Wrong! I said to never call me that again! I told it to you 2 years ago!"

Just then, that pink-haired fangirl of Sasuke's, Haruno Sakura, decided to but in on our 'fun,'

"Um, excuse me, Iruka-sensei; aren't we supposed to be being placed on teams today?"

"Er, well yes. I suppose you all are aren't you. Very well. Class, in your seats!" As soon the words left his mouth, there was a mad rush to get into all our assigned seats. Apparently everyone there, aside from me and Shikamaru that is, was really excited to know what team they'd be on. When all of us were seated, sensei continued, "Now then, a team from last year's graduating class has suffered the temporary loss of their Jounin instructor and will therefore be split among three of the teams being formed today. Think of them as aids to your instructor. The first new team is team six, consisting of…" Several of these team were tuned out, I don't remember them because they failed the 'true' genin exams. Bear with me when I simply switch my sentences here.

"Team seven will consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, and Haruno Sakura. Your genin and jounin instructors are Hatake Kakashi for Jounin and Hyuuga Neji for your genin. Team Eight is… … Team Nine will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. Your jounin sensei is Sarutobi Asuma, and your genin assistant-sensei is Rock Lee. Team Ten shall be… …and finally, Team Twelve shall be Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Uzumaki Naruto. Your Jounin is Yuuhi Kurenai and your genin is Kyouki Tenten."

From there, we all waited. Iruka told us that our jounin senseis would arrive shortly to get us and then we'd have our first team meeting. The 'already-genin' were there from the start of class. Our sensei, Yuuhi Kurenai, was and is a genjutsu specialist. Since jounin senseis are meant to be able to easily teach their students, I found this odd. I wondered why they would place this particular team under her care; after all, no one on it was skilled in genjutsu. But I would find out soon enough.

Rather quickly, the sensei of Team Nine, Sarutobi Asuma, showed up and took his students. Then, about 2 hours later, Kiba got real antsy and agitated, "Man, why is our sensei so late? Does he even know how to read a clock?"

Apparently, Sasuke was feeling sarcastic that day, "Hn. Maybe he just found out who his students were, and would rather train a real dog than a half-breed, Inuzuka."

"Ha! Does that mean you're calling yourself a dog, Uchiha?"

By now, the Hyuuga boy, Neji, was getting tired of their banter and stopped them with, "Both of you be silent! You have Hatake Kakashi as a sensei, as will I for a while. He is known for his chronic lateness. That means that he will always be two or three hours late for not life-threatening situations, and we are fated to have to deal with it. So, deal with it."

Of course, our sensei had yet to show up either, not that any of my new teammates seemed to care. Hinata seemed totally focused on the ground between her feet, while Shino seemed to be unaware of the world around, apparently preferring his bugs to people as conversational partners. That girl Tenten was too absorbed by a kusarigama, a sickle-on-a-chain weapon she was polishing to notice that several hours had passed. And I couldn't care less about our sensei.

My total lack of interest was due mostly to the fact that our sensei was cloaking herself with a jutsu, probably waiting to startle us. However, my teammates were practically built for tracking and most likely knew she was there. I certainly did, and I have almost no skill with using or detecting genjutsu, as I told you yesterday.

Eventually, Shino seemed to get tired of waiting for our sensei to unveil herself and decided to come over and check whether or not we had noticed her. Hinata stuttered out a, "H-hai," I simply "hn-ed," and Tenten didn't even look up from her handiwork, though she did give an almost imperceptive nod. Knowing that we knew seemed to allow Shino to make up his mind about something. Immediately afterward, a swarm of insects flew from him towards where Kurenai-sensei was.

Immediately, she dropped the illusion she was using and said, "Very good. I'm surprised that you all managed to see me here. It isn't that each of you shouldn't have been able to, but that all of you did is the surprise. Now, shall we go somewhere more private for our first meeting?"

With that, we all got up and left. But not before Kiba shouted, "Wait a second! Is this Kakashi guy actually in a genjutsu too?"

Kurenai replied to him first, "Sorry, no. I would've sensed him, and he isn't here. He really is this late to pick you all up. Well, ja ne!"

ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ

About 20 minutes later, the five of us were at a training ground on the outskirts of the village, preparing to introduce ourselves. Hinata was staring at the ground, occasionally stealing glances at me or Sensei. Tenten had sealed her kusarigama into a scroll and had summoned a rather long katana to polish by the time we had gotten there. Shino was as stoic as ever, saying nothing unless spoken to and even then only if the speaker had asked him a direct question. Sensei was rather lively considering the group she was around, and I was still trying to figure out how this team had been designed.

Not that it really mattered at the time. All that mattered at the time was that we were a team, and ninja teams look out for each other, no matter what's going on. After several minutes of standing around in silence, Sensei decided that we should begin our first team meeting. "So! Now that you all know who you'll be working with for the next several years, it would probably be best if we got know about each other."

No one said anything, either because we didn't what to say, didn't care, or both. So Sensei started for us. "Well, since none of you seem to know what to say, I'll start. First off, I'm Yuuhi Kurenai. I like people who care for those around, several of the kunoichi around the village, and dango. I dislike people who prefer to do things that benefit only themselves, and pocky. My best skill is Genjutsu, and my worst is Taijutsu. I dream to one day be recognized as a kunoichi capable of handling herself. Now then, your turn Hyuuga-san."

"H-hai, sensei! M-my name is Hyuuga H-Hinata. I like helping others, creating medical salves, and pressing flowers. I dislike p-people who belittle others for no g-good reason and people who do not try to h-help people who are sick, injured, or upset. My strong point i-is the Hyuuga style taijutsu, and my weakest point is also the H-Hyuuga family taijutsu. I hope to one day be seen as more than just a burden to my fath-family." I coulndn't help but wonder at the time what that meant, why she had stopped midway through 'father.' Anyways.

"Alright then, now you Blondie."

I hadn't wanted to go next, "Yeah, ok. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, and I dislike people who are mean to me for no reason. My only dream is to one day be acknowledged by the members of this village. My strongest ability is my ninjutsu, while my weakest is genjutsu."

Shino simply picked up from there, "I am Aburame Shino. I like insects; I dislike anyone or thing that harms insects. I am skilled in kikai-jutsu, a branch of ninjutsu using kikai bugs. I lack skill in the field of taijutsu. My only aspiration is to become the next leader of my clan."

"And I'm Kyouki Tenten. I enjoy being around people who are upbeat and I like weapons of any kind. I'm not fond of ninjutsu users, and I can't stand even the smell of curry. I can use any weapon I own proficiently and I can't use many ninjutsu or genjutsu. My dream is to become a great kunoichi, like the great Tsunade-sama of the Sanin!" That was the first time she seemed enthusiastic about anything. Talking about weapons and her hopes. Anyway, after the introductions were made, Sensei gave us a little test.

ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ

"Now then, I want you three, Hinata, Shino, Naruto, to pay attention to my rather closely. Before you three can be officially called genin, you have to pass my inspection. Some senseis use a test to determine a ninja's worthiness of becoming genin. I think it would be sufficient to ask you a few question and then have you spar each other. Now, can you tell me what a ninja's most important ability is?"

I spoke first, thinking it to be logical, "A ninja's most valuable ability would be an easy to use but extremely effective jutsu. Like my Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

"Sorry Naruto, but no. While a technique in that category is important, it's not the most crucial thing you could have as a ninja. Shino, Hinata? Do either of you have an idea?"

"A-ano, sensei… Wouldn't being able to w-work effectively in a t-team be important for a n-ninja? Otherwise, we wouldn't be p-put into three- or four- person sq-squads, right?" Bet you can guess who that was? I mean it was obviously Shino. Not!

"Very good Hinata, that is indeed what nearly all shinobi believe to be the most important thing for a genin to learn. Now then…" From there we were all asked several more questions, both as a group and as individuals. Then came the spars. I ignored the one between Hinata and Shino; all I know is that it ended pretty fast. Fighting Shino showed me that we were pretty evenly matched. The Spar lasted for several minutes, each of us throwing punches or launching kicks and blocking or parrying what we could. But eventually, my poor form led to my loss. I never received the proper training in my taijutsu stances, so they were pretty sloppy. Of course, I was trying to use Chunin and Jounin stances poorly while Shino used the Academy and Genin forms properly. Hence the evenness.

So, after that, I _had_ to spar with Hinata. I say _I had to_ because I didn't want to. It wasn't that she was a girl, or that I thought she was weak, or anything like that. In reality, I was scared. Scared of what her style _could_ do. And I was, I guess you could say, apprehensive about what I knew she _would _do. I knew that her style could effectively end a fight between two or even three ninja quickly and with ease. Scary. But I also knew that I wouldn't be getting a true fight out of her. She was too nice to want to fight me, not to mention she had, and still has, the biggest crush on me.

So we fought, I won almost instantly, and then she fainted from embarrassment; from there we simply did some training work, since Sensei thought we were good enough for her to teach. That was how it went for about three weeks; first we met at the training field, had friendly spars, and then did our real training exercises. At the start of week four though, we did our first mission. Not that it was very interesting. All we had to was catch a cat belonging to the Daimyo's wife. I think its name was Tora. Anyway, that was the kind of mission we did for several _months. _Help a farmer in his fields, or a grandma with her groceries, or walk the Inuzuka hounds.

ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ

At the start of our 3rd month, 2nd week, I was fed up. When we were told the available mission assignments were that day, I burst. I demanded a C ranked mission, or I wasn't doing any missions. I then fell extremely silent, expecting the Hokage to berate me, or Iruka to yell something about being disrespectful, or for Sensei to bop me on the head – that was her thing to do if you got out of line during missions or training. Instead they all shared a look, Iruka and the Hokage chuckled a little, and then they were suddenly very stoic. "Naruto, we thought you were never going to ask us for this. You see, a ninja team does not receive a mission with any chance of being dangerous until _they _think they're ready. Though, we do need your sensei's permission to give you a C rank. Yuuhi-san, what do think?"

I spoke first, too excited not too, "Really? I mean, we can have one? Cool!"

"If your sensei thinks that your all ready for it. Now if you would, Yuuhi-san."

"Well Hokage-sama, I believe that my newer genin are up to the challenge. Shino can use his clan techniques rather well; Hinata is, in my opinion, proficient in her taijutsu; and Naruto has a well balanced mix of strong ninjutsu and intermediate taijutsu. And I know that Tenten is bored out of her skull doing D ranked missions. So, yes, my team is ready for a C ranked mission."

"ALRIGHT!" I was rather excitable back then, even if I had calmed down rather considerably.

"Well then, there are only two missions available that are C ranked. The first is an escort mission to the Land of Waves; the other is a mission to the Land of Tea. There has been some sort of mercenary group there that needs to be taken care of. Which would your team like, Yuuhi-san?"

"We'll take the first one, Hokage-sama. My team isn't ready for the other, I think."

"Very well. Tazuna-san, if you and your family could come in please."

I wasn't expecting the group to come in to be so… haggard looking. The first was this woman that was obviously rather pretty when in her prime. And she would have been in her prime, if she wasn't so malnourished. The other two were both guys, but on the opposite ends of the age spectrum. One was a sniveling little brat and the other was a wrinkled old drunk. The brat was about seven and was almost as bad off as his mom. Or who I correctly guessed was his mom. I figured the other guy was probably his granddad, again correctly. He was the least under fed looking, if only because he wore such loose clothing.

"Hokage-sama, these are our escorts? I had been expecting ninja that were more, well, more, really." It was the woman who spoke.

"I assure you, Ms," Sensei paused to allow for introductions, "Oh, sorry. I'm Tsunami; this is my son, Inari, and my father Tazuna."

"Right, Ms. Tsunami, I can assure you that my team will be up to the challenge of whatever thugs we might chance upon on the road."

"Ne, Kurenai-sensei, the old man seems like he's about to flat on his ass. He's way to drunk for travel I think."

"Hmm… I can see what you mean, Naruto. Though try not to be so vulgar about it-"

"I'm fine for traveling you little gaki. I can hold my sake better than bowl holds water, thank you very much."

"Yeah well, you look like a serious drunk in my opinion. Why do you need an escort anyway? You and your family don't appear to have anything here worth stealing, and why kidnap you? By your malnourished states, I'd wager a guess that you barely have enough money to feed yourselves, if that. So why bother hiring a team of ninja?"

"Uh… we're a cautious family, shinobi-san. My father meant no offence when he called you a gaki."

"Actually I did, Tsunami. Ninja or not, that little pip squeak is still a kid and he should have some manners! So, boy, what's the deal with you anyway? You always been a little jerk, or did your parents not raise you right?"

And that was when the old man Hokage lost his smile, when Iruka started looking almost _mad_, when Sensei got this seriously dark look on her face, and when my teammates stepped away from me. Because for all apparent anger that the adults were showing at the mention of my parents, it was like comparing a pebble to a mountain with how angry I was. I was spewing out Ki like sweat after a good training exercise and I had even accidently tapped into Kyuubi-chan's youkai a little.

My voice, when I spoke, had a very… demonic sound to it, **"LISTEN UP, OLD MAN! My parents were killed when the Kyuubi-no-kitsune attacked this village. They tried to protect it, buying time for the Yondaime to defeat the beast. I don't care if you insult me, my way of life, or even the people of village, but NEVER INSULT MY FAMILY AGAIN! Do you understand?"**

I think he may have wet himself at that point, I'm not sure. What I do know is that Sensei, Hokage-jiji and Hinata-chan were all looking at me weirdly. At once I had settled back down, going from **"Demon-Boy-Naruto" **to "Regular-Shinobi-Naruto" in less than a second. "He he… Gomennesai, everyone. Well, everyone but you, old man. I don't like it when people insult heroes who try to save those who are precious to them. Anyway, I'm going to go pack now, ja ne!" With a hand sign, I was gone. Or rather, the Kage bunshin I had substituted with was gone. I had left as soon as my 'little rant' was finished.

ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ

After about an hour, everyone was at the meeting place and ready to go. Sensei gave me a look that simply screamed that I was in trouble. So I kept my mouth shout unless I was expressly spoken to and a response was necessary.

"If everyone is ready, we should be heading out. Let's go."

With that, we were off on our first C rank mission. And it would prove to be one hell of a disaster. But, it's when Sensei became known, _explicitly _as just "Sensei." But I'll get into the nitty-gritty after you bring me some lunch. Chop chop!

ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Another of my not so famous cliffhangers. As fun as this chpter could have if it were longer, i hate that haven't updated recently on anything. Oh well. Aaaaaanyway... Let's have a big round of applause for our new president The Not-of-African-Decent-African-American, Barrack Hussein O'bama! Or atleast, a round of shot glasses so we can forget about him. Bsjguru, OUT!**


	3. Our first Real mission

**I'm Baaaaaaaacccckkkk!!!!! As of this chapter, the second genre has been set as Angst. For good reason too. Anyway, I hope that my fight scenes are acceptable. I've never written real drawn out combat before, so I wasn't sure if this method would work. At the end of this story (just a few more chaps) I'll be starting 'Respecting the Title – Naruto-Taicho!' Now then, enjoy Point of View, chapter 3!**

ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ

Now that I've eaten, I guess I should get back to telling about myself, eh? Well, uh, where was I again? Oh yeah! We had just started out on our first C ranked mission as Team Twelve…

ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ

After about an hour of walking, we had our first major mishap. You see, there was this puddle on the side of the road, but there hadn't been any rain for several days. Obviously, Sensei, Hinata, and I all noticed the issue here, while the others were too busy to even have seen the puddle. As soon as we had all gotten past the edge of the oddly placed puddle, all hell broke loose. Two figures jumped from _inside _the puddle, wrapping a bladed chain attached to their gauntlets around sensei.

Immediately, Hinata, Shino, Tenten and I were in battle stances, guarding our clients. The two ninja were undeterred, however; charging us with a wild yell, "YEEAAAHHHH!"

"Hinata-san, Tenten-san, protect the clients! Shino, come with me! We have to take them down! **KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"**

"We'll watch 'em, Naruto-baka!" Tenten didn't seem to mind me taking command, though I still don't know why.

"Very well, Uzumaki-san." Shino was, well _Shino,_ as he always was back then.

"H-Hai, Naruto-kun" And Hinata always did as I asked her to. Since, you know, she loved me. Still does actually.

"Your little clones won't do you any good, boy! They're just images!" The dumbasses were still charging us, even as Shino's, eh, _little friends, _were eating their chakra. As the first got close enough to me, I lunged with the kunai in my hand, but he deflected it with his steel gauntlet. Sensing an attack from the side, I ducked down, throwing my legs out in front of me to trip Ninja #1.

Shino then put himself into the battle, drawing out two kunai in each hand. He tossed one set at Ninja #2, the other at Ninja #1. He followed through with a quick series of blows at #2 while I was attempting to finish with #1. As I was being charged at once again, a flurry of kunai, throwing scythes, and shuriken flew past me and into #1. But there were a few too many, and the excess kunai and shuriken dispersed my clones, "Thanks, Tenten-san!" I was both thankful and sarcastic in the same two words. An achievement.

"Anytime, baka!" Apparently Tenten had decided to stop sitting on the sidelines and join the fight, leaving Hinata to protect the three civvies. Not that I minded; I welcomed the help she could give me and Shino. Unfortunately, the ninja she'd made a giant pin-cushion out of turned to water, indicating a Mizu Bunshin. We were both about to leap over to aid Shino against ninja #2 when #1 popped up directly in front of Hinatas, intent on killing both her and our clients. He managed to get one strike that threw her backwards before she was out of his range.

Instantly after he did though, a figure blurred into existence immediately in front of him. It was Sensei, releasing the genjutsu she had been using. As soon as she was fully visible, which took less than a half-second; she was placing highly accurate strikes on the cloaked ninja in front of her. He crumpled to the ground and this time, he didn't turn into a puddle of water. As this was happening, Tenten and Shino had quickly taken out ninja #2, weakened by Shino's bugs to the point of exhaustion. I was tending to Hinatas wound, a shallow cut on her right thigh that traveled up to her mid-abdomen. And there was something wrong with the cut too, but I couldn't place what it was.

I didn't know any healing jutsu though, so I called for Sensei. "Sensei! I need help over here! Hinata's been wounded!"

"Alright, I'm coming Naruto. Shino! Tenten! Tie up those two imbeciles for me. And try not to injure them any more then we already have."

"Hai, Sensei!" Though they had said the same thing, when Shino gave his affirmative, it was in his monotone voice while Tenten was rather enthusiastic. She liked putting people in submissive positions and didn't mind letting you know about it.

As sensei approached me, I finally figured out what was wrong with the wound on Hinata's leg. It was swelling profusely, was an angry red color and seemed to pulsing in time to her heartbeat. Only two things can cause a wound that stops bleeding in seconds to that. Cursed weapons and poison. It had to be poison though, since cursed weapons required a larger amount of chakra to activate then the bastard had left when Hinata was hit, courtesy of Shino's kikai colony eating it. And without knowing what poison it was, we couldn't administer the antidote for it, even if we had any antidotes with us.

Sensei made it to me as I finished this line of thought, "Naruto, how bad is the cut? Do we need to go back to the village to get her treatment?"

"No, sensei I don't think that would be wise. The cut is, if I remember what the texts said at the academy correctly, poisoned. And if it is, moving her too much could kill her."

"That's… not good. Do you know what kind of poison it might be?"

"Nope, not a clue… Sorry sensei…"

"If I may, Kurenai-sensei? My kikai could tell you what kind of poison it is by smelling or tasting it."

"Well then Shino, do it!"

"Hai." As soon as the word was out of his mouth, a small cloud of about 50 bugs had flown from him and onto Hinata's leg. Mere seconds later, the cloud returned to him. He nodded several times at his hand then said, "It's a rare poison in the Land of Fire, but its antitoxin is common here. It's made from the extract of the Blackmoon Lotus. An injection of the nectar from a Widow's Violet would cure her."

"Widow's Violet? I think I saw some of that along the road we're on." Apparently Tenten had overheard our conversation, much as Shino had earlier. But their input had been helpful, so I let it slide.

About five minutes later, we had used an in-field medic's kit to extract the nectar from several plants and then inject it into Hinata's side, just above the end point of the cut. Seconds later, the swelling had gone down, the color of the surrounding skin was becoming clearer and it was no longer pulsing. After a while, I tried to see if she was okay to move, "Hinata, are you awake? Hinata, answer me if you're awake, please."

"I-I, um, wha-where… AHH, Naruto-kun!"

Seeing that Hinata was up, Sensei came over to see how was, "Calm down, Hinata-chan. You got hit with a poisoned weapon earlier. We managed to make the antidote for it from a plant nearby, but you should still probably be resting. How do you feel? Are you up for the return trip to the Village?"

"A-ano, sensei? Do we have to go back to the v-village because of m-me? I-I don't want to b-be the reason the mission w-was canceled…" She was pretty upset about it. Not that I can blame her, now that I know about how her family treated her. But that's for another time.

"Hinata-san, the mission will be canceled regardless of your injuries. Our clients found it prudent to lie about the mission parameters and therefore this C rank could be a B or even an A ranked mission. We are not equipped or trained for such." Shino's words had been reassuring to Hinata, but knowing him, they were probably just meant to be his usual no-nonsense, logical-as-hell bullshit. Not that I could tell; I still can't actually.

"Shino's right, Hinata-san, we can't complete this mission with our current level of training. You see, they," Tenten paused to point at our clients, "decided to not tell the _Hokage _that there were ninja after. And that one of them was a really powerful one with a giant sword… I would love to have a giant zanbato…" By the time she'd finished speaking, Tenten had gotten stars in her eyes and zoned out really bad. She was and still is obsessed with weapons, especially the big or fancy ones.

"B-but, you mean that those two n-ninja with the chain w-weren't attacking us? They were a-after our cl-clients?"

I answered her, "Yeah… But I say we still go on with the mission. So what if there's super-powerful enemy ninja after the old drunk and his family. We can take 'em if we work together, no problem. We would've had these guys taken out even if sensei hadn't decided to come back from 'the dead.'"

"Yes, but Hinata and the clients might have gotten hurt worse if I hadn't shown up."

"But!, I was going to use a swarm of shadow clones to save them from harm. And I know it would've worked too…"

"Well, what's done is done, so no need to get upset about-"

"Upset?! I'm more than upset! I had a new technique to try out but YOU had to stop me from doing it by swooping in and saving the day, _sensei_!"

"It's my job to protect my team during combat situations, not yours!"

"But that is my job! Tenten-san and I are supposed to be the 'combat' types on this team. I mean, yeah, Shino and Hinata can hold their in a fight, but our job is SUPPOSED to be to aid them if they _can't _win against whoever their fighting."

"That's true, but not until you all have had time to fully adjust to being ninja, as since three of you are still ROOKIES, you still need to have a sensei around to protect you. Just like your parents protect you back in Konoha…… Oops…" The moment she had said that, I knew that my face grew dark, emotionless. When I spoke, my voice was really low and cold.

"Perhaps you should remember who you're speaking to, sensei. I don't have any parents, and I've been protecting _myself _since I was 5 or 6. I don't need your help, not when those in my own age group can help me just as well. And if they can't, I'll probably manage on my own. Because let me tell you something, I HAVE NO NEED FOR HELP FROM THOSE WHO LOOK AT ME WITH PITY! So fuck off, and when you're ready to _teach_ us how to 'adjust,' I'll be there to listen, but I won't be holding my breath."

That was the first time I had ranted to any of my teammates, and I am ashamed to admit, it felt good to yell at someone real, not just at the wall or to scream into my pillow about the bullshit that's happened to me. I guess that's the price I pay for getting to be totally independent. Well, maybe it's part of the price to pay for using the power of fucking demon. Sorry, I get kind of worked up thinking about my family. Anyway, back to the fun of the mission to Wave Country…

ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ

After I finished yelling at sensei, I stormed off so fast that she had time to say even a syllable. I simply ran, wanting to get away. And then, before I knew it, I was ankle deep in water. I had ran a straight to the coast of Konoha, and the island country we were going to, shrouded in mist, was easily visible about two or three miles out.

I'm still not sure how I managed a three to four day run in a few hours, but I did. As far away as I was, and as angry I was at sensei, I simply stayed there. I set up a small campsite and waited. Even if my team had been traveling alone, I knew I had a good three days of peace. But with people that they had to escort, it could have been anywhere from five days to ten. Not that I cared. It would give me time to train, and to calm down.

So I did. I worked on the jutsu I had copied out of the Hokage's Scroll of Sealing, and I mastered one of them, with the aid of Kage Bunshin memory training. I also learned water walking, which was damn useful for getting food. All I had to do was walk out directly above a fish and drop a kunai on its head. Once my team caught up to me, Sensei berated me for leaving the group, but then apologized for bringing up undesirable subjects. We all rested at the campsite that night, and I had a conversation with Hinata, Shino, and Tenten.

"Look, you three need to know something about me. I know Hinata already knows part of it, but for us to be able to work together as a team, this needs to be out in the open."

"Divulging any potential hazardous secrets would be advantageous to us in the future."

"Er… whatever Shino. First of all, I'm not just another ninja of Konoha; I was orphaned from birth, thanks to the Kyuubi. But, for some reason, I've been scorned by the villagers since I can remember. If they knew of my heritage, they'd all be thunderstruck into comas followed by massive heart attacks. See, my mom was a woman from a village in the Land of Whirlpool, her name was Uzumaki Kushina. But my dad was from Konoha, and he can be considered the greatest Hokage to ever grace the village."

"WAIT A SECOND! Please tell me you're joking, you baka!"

"Sorry Tenten, I'm not. My father was Namikaze Minato."

"Why wasn't the village told of this before now? Surely your life would have better off for it, Uzumaki, no Namikaze-san."

"Actually, it was to protect me from my dad's enemies. As you all know, my dad was hated by a lot of people, not all them were from outside Konoha either. I would've had a dozen assassination attempts within a year of my identity becoming common knowledge."

"Well, that does make sense… But, why keep the info from us this long, Naruto-baka?"

"So that you could get to see the real me first. I've seen how Konohamaru gets treated. Oh great and honorable grandson! I couldn't stand being seen as my father's shadow, so I wanted to show you guys who I was first, then tell where I come from. And, please, Shino, call me Uzumaki-san still, not Namikaze. If people hear you doing it, I'll be turn into mincemeat by the villagers."

"Very well, Uzumaki-san. That is logical enough to me, though I assume you are exaggerating with the 'mincemeat' remark."

"Uh… What are you talking about? If mean that I was joking, that's about right I suppose. But everything is totally serious. I already told sensei about this and apologized for blowing up earlier. This was… kind of the reason I did. Sorry guys…"

"No need to apologize, Uzumaki-san. With all of the facts present, your outburst at the mention seems… proper."

"Thanks, Shino. Well, I think we should be heading, what do thinks?"

"You bet, baka!"

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun, Shino-kun."

"… Goodnight …"

The next day, we chartered a small boat to ferry us across the ocean to the main island of Wave Country. Once we got there, we began making our way to Tazuna and his family's house. Nothing too strange happened; but a random hare jumping around in the bushes spooked us at one point. After that, we spent a week guarding Tazuna while he and his workers built the bridge and then we finally met _him_. Momochi Zabuza, The Demon of the Mist. Which is ironic, since he actually wasn't the one with a demon, rather it was his apprentice. Anyway, Zabuza showed up, alone, on the bridge exactly one week after we got to Wave.

"Hello, Konoha morons! If you'll all just stand aside and let me kill the old ass there, I won't have to kill any of you. Unless, of course, you wish to welcome death?"

"You won't be killing anyone, you dirty missing ninja! We have our orders to protect Tazuna-san here, and you won't be interfering!" I think that Sensei may have had a small problem with traitors.

"Well, well… You must the oldest girl on the bridge, missy. Let me show something," He lifted his hand into the air and swung it down and out. At the end of his movement, a giant sword flew from the trees at the end of the bridge, landing right in front of the asshole's feet, "With this zanbato, I'll be killing you all. Now come, embrace death!" And with he charged us, his sword held straight in front of him.

And then Sensei simply disappeared. Just vanished. And just as suddenly, Zabuza was stopped dead in his tracks as several large gashes opened up across his body. But he wasn't so easy to take down. His body turned into a puddle of water and the real him materialized behind us, within striking distance of the old fart. And there was Shino with his bugs, Tenten with twin kusarigama out, and Hinata hanging slightly back ready to strike if she had too, even though she was still favoring her leg a little.

I was too far away to do anything other than throw a few kunai at the zanbato-wielding bastard, which he dodged. It was no problem though, since I had another problem to deal with. A ninja in a mask like the ANBU wear had shown up when water clone turned puddle had been cut to shreds. But this was no ANBU, or even a hunter-nin, as his outfit suggested. No, the way he was acting he was an accomplice of Zabuza's.

He was quite an accomplice too; he could turn the water around him to ice with a flick of his wrist. A powerful ability in a normal setting, but nearly impossible to beat on an _island!_ Only two or three minutes after the initiation of the fight, the bastard in the mask, who said his name was Haku, had formed more than a dozen ice mirrors around me and Hinata, who had come to aid me when Sensei reappeared to help against Zabuza. At that point, heh, point… anyway, at that point, we were being pelted by dozens of _pointy _little senbon made of either metal or ice.

Hinata's byakugan only helped us to dodge the most lethal of the needle flurries, but only barely. She didn't have much chakra since she was still exhausted from her wound and using something called the **"Hakke: Kaiten"** against the first two or three senbon attacks. By then though, she could barely move and I was having to support her and jump away from senbon strikes at the same time.

And then I was suddenly hit by an intense amount of pain in my stomach, right behind the seal. Kyuubi-chan had decided that we needed to talk right then. As soon as I realized this I was pulled into my mindscape. Inside, Kyu-chan looked at me with disdain. She started the conversation before I had time to yell at her, **"Before you get all hissy at me, you should hear what I have to say."**

"Alright. Speak fast though. Every minute in here is exactly one second out there. And as you know, every second counts in ninja battles." My reply was laced with my agitation

"**Yes, yes I know. Now, if you want to get out if this alright, you'll need to draw out my power through the seal. Only the extreme heat of my chakra will break those mirrors, and with enough, you should be able to help aid in-"**

"NO! I won't use your power in front of the others. If they ever found out about you, they'd just shun me too! And I just told them of my heritage! Finding out about you and that in one week might be too much for them. They still haven't totally come to accept who my mom and dad are! So just… no…"

"**If you don't use my power, you won't be able to keep them alive. Which is worse for them, getting killed or finding out about me?"**

"Grrrr… Alright, you're right, you're right! How do I draw out your chakra?"

"**Technically, it's youkai, not chakra. But that's for another time. For now, just get angry enough that you want to kill something and focus on the seal."**

"What would get me angry enough to kill? I mean… I hate the idea if killing for no reason, you know that."

"**I still wonder how you can be a ninja without the will to kill."**

"I don't not have the will to kill, I just don't like killing without _reason. _Now about the getting angry thing?" I was getting desperate for an answer, it had been almost 10 minutes that I'd spent in my own mind. That was 10 seconds outside, but long enough for another flurry of senbon to land in Hinata's side.

"**How about the fact that Zabuza nearly killed both Shino and Tenten? Or that Hinata appears to be dead from those senbon attacks combined with chakra exhaustion?" **Kyu seemed to be just musing out loud, but I didn't hear whatever else she said.I had already left my mindscape through force, pulling a lot of youkai with me.

ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ

I'll leave the really good stuff for after dinner, okay? Well, what are you standing there for? The sooner I eat, the sooner I can finish.

ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ

**MWA-HAHAHAHAHAHA!! I love cliffhangers. Or at least writing them. Ahem… I need more votes to be cast for anything definitive to be decided on the three extras for the harem. But since no one will probably be voting for Sakura, **_**ever, **_**I'll go ahead and remove her from the list. To preemptively allay any fears about the Harem, the three I have already chosen are indeed his (female – no bloody fucking goddamn yaoi for the fangirls) teammates. **

**But wait! Sai! Are there any messages to reply to?**

**Sai: Well, **XxXxFading DreamxXxX **said something about cliffhangers being evil…**

**Me: Already said that I like, so he(or she, no discrimination here) can just deal with it.**

**Sai: Er… okay. Challenger said to remove ino and sakura from the harem poll-**

**Me: Again, I ALREADY ADRESSED THAT SUBJECT ABOVE! HOW STUPID ARE YOU?! You know what, never mind. –pulls out shotgun and kills Sai– Later people.**

_**BSJguru - OUT**_


	4. The secret of the Byakugan Sort of

**Man, you know, I haven't really gotten many reviews for this yet. Oh well, this is a story line I've really wanted to write for a long time, reviewer input be DAMNED! But I digress. I removed Sakura from the harem poll a long time ago. Like… when I posted the last chapter. Damn… that was a long time ago… I feel bad for not updating. But a rather major family emergency came out of nowhere, so I've been unable to write consistently for a while now. **

**Anyway, have fun with chapter 4 of Point of view. **

ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ

Well, now that I've had dinner, I can go ahead and tell you about what happened next on the mission to Wave Country. This is one of those things you've been waiting for, I'm sure. It's when Sensei earned her title.

ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ

As I ripped myself out of my mindscape, the massive amounts of youkai I brought with me incinerated the ice mirrors surrounding myself and Hinata. The dangerous tendrils of energy were careful not to hit the heiress though; instead I used some of the energy to aid her bodies healing process.

My new found energy had melted most of the mirrors in a few seconds, launching the fake hunter-nin out of them. Immediately after I did this, he ran over to Zabuza, calling out, "Zabuza-sama! The boy in black! He's like me!"

"GAH! WHAT?! You mean he has a…?"

"Hai, Taicho!"

"Very well! HAKU! WE'RE RETREATING!"

"Hai!"

By this point, several of Kyu-chan baser instincts, like the need to kill or howl out at her enemies had made their way into my psyche. So that's I did. I howled out with such pain and anger, and with such force that the ground shook and several trees fell. Zabuza and Haku both nearly fell as well, tripping over themselves as they attempted to escape. In my rage blinded mind however, I saw two enemies making a charge at me, so I charged at them.

Before I could go very far, Kyu-chan cut off the flow of power, abruptly reversing the enhancements I was getting from her youkai. Without the speed it gave me, I quickly lost the two retreating nukenin in the forest on the one side of the unfinished bridge. So I turned and ran towards Hinata instead to see if she was still alive or not. I checked for vital signs, and I found that she wasn't breathing and had no pulse. I remember crying a lot at that point, trying in vain to resuscitate her. As I was trying to bring her back, Sensei laid her hand on my shoulder.

I hadn't even noticed her standing over me until that moment, but she had been there since I had begun chasing Zabuza and Haku.

Her voice was really soft when she spoke to me, "Naruto, I already tried that, she's not waking up…"

I cut her off with a shout of rage and pain, **"NO! SHE'S NOT DEAD! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD! NOT NOW! NOT HERE!" **

"She is, Naruto… I'm… sorry…"

"**I TOLD YOU, I DON'T WANT YOUR FUCKING PITY, KURENAI! I JUST WANT… I want Hinata… **to be alive." My voice was barely above whisper volume near the end, almost not even audible to shinobi. Tears were flowing freely down my face as I cradled the Hyuuga's head in my hands, still trying to get her to breathe. Then seconds later, I fainted from a ridged-hand chop to the back of my neck.

ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ

I'm not sure how long I was knocked out. It was at least three hours though; I was talking to Kyu-chan for three or four days in the seal. She and I hadn't ever talker for that long, since talking while I'm asleep normally is actually really draining on my strength. Before you ask, what we talked about is of no importance. When I woke up from my undesired sleep, the first thing I saw was a pair of pale violet eyes, with no pupils. When I saw them, I immediately thought that it was Hinata standing over me, since I knew how much she cared for me. Or at least, I did until I remembered what had happened on the bridge.

Immediately, I realized that it was a relative of Hinata's, Hyuuga Neji. He had a weird look on his face, halfway between anger and sadness, though for what I'm not sure. "You're awake at last." As he said this, his visage changed from that strange one to an indifferent scowl.

"Well, yeah. But why are you standing over me, Hyuuga-san? And for that matter, why are you even here?" If anything, my question proved to only further increase the deepness of the boys scowl, making him seem quite… malicious, so I said, "You know, you don't have frown like that so much. It might just end up freeze your face like that." Another deepening to his scowl followed my statement.

"Uzumaki-san, there is no reason for me not to frown right now. I have been forced to watch over your almost lifeless form for nearly four hours now. It irks me greatly to have had to do so. As for why I am here, my team was sent by the Hokage to act as a back-up unit for your own. Apparently, your sensei sent word about the increase in mission rank the first day you were out here. Now, I should be going. As you are now awake, I must see to my duties as branch member of the Hyuuga clan."

With that, he left. I thought about what he meant by 'duties.' The first thing that came to mind was the obvious "taking care of dead relatives' thing. But the prick really didn't seem too concerned about his cousin's untimely death. As I sat there, wondering about it and trying my damndest to suppress the feelings of loss and guilt, Sensei came in the room. "Naruto! It good you're awake. I've been training your teammates so that we can do more in our next encounter with those two missing-nin. We need to -"

"Sensei, I don't give a damn. Why did you send for backup? We shouldn't be out here. We should never have kept going. If we hadn't… If we had gone back when we encountered the Demon Brothers… Hinata would still be alive." I was

"Naruto, Hinata.., well, she wasn't actually killed. We're not sure how or why, but after you fainted on top of her, she started breathing again.

I sat in silence for about five minutes, unable to speak. When I did, my voice was really hoarse, "Alive? She's… Alive?"

"Yes."

"Where is she?"

"She's outside, training. You should be too."

I turned away from Sensei then, and jumped out of the window of the building I was in. I landed in a roll and after getting up, looked around. I spotted Shino practicing the tree-climbing skill, and walked towards him. I saw several trees that strange burn marks on them, and immediately thought of Jyuuken strikes. I figured Hinata might have done it, or maybe it had been that Neji prick. Unfortunately, Shino was not with Hinata and Tenten, in fact, he was alone.

Seeing this I asked, "Do you know where Hinata is?"

He replied in his usual, monotone voice, "Neji-san asked to train with her. She did not appear happy about it, but agreed anyway. I believe they are training in the woods a little further east."

"Thanks." That said, I walked off, deep in thought. His reply actually answered one question while posing two more. Why wasn't Hinata happy about training with Neji? She was his cousin after all. On top of that, if neither Neji or Hinata were the cause of the burn marks, which were definitely made by chakra, who – or what – was? I sighed and then heard the noises of a taijutsu match. I ran towards the sounds, thinking it was Neji and Hinata, and I wasn't disappointed.

The two of them were sparring and, well, it wasn't a fight in Hinata's favor. In fact, for a training match, it seemed kind of brutally one-sided. As I watched, Hinata threw three open palm strikes at Neji, who deflected them all before countering with rapid fire set of finger jabs to her chest. The blows caused her to slowly collapse and, fearing that she might have seriously injured, I jumped over towards them.

As I came to stop next to them, however, Hinata lunged at Neji with an upwards double-palm thrust to his chest. He was so stunned to see this that he failed to block or dodge the strike and fell to the ground screaming in pain. I now know why such a strike hurt so much. Hinata a thrown a palm strike into either side of Neji's solar plexus, where at 15 tenketsu are located. Because of the nature of palm strikes, the blows didn't close the tenketsu, but rather shot chakra through them. Not a pleasant experience.

As Neji fell to the ground, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and was replaced by a log. It didn't take long for Hinata to find him however, due to her Byakugan, and she dashed to where she had seen him within seconds of his disappearing. Once again, she Hinata performed a feint as she seemed to take six finger-jabs to her torso, but then disappeared and reappeared behind Neji before slamming both palms into his back. This time, he stayed down and didn't turn into a log.

I was astounded that Hinata could defeat her cousin so easily. But what really astounded me was that she _would. _Hinata had always been a very gentle person, but the look on her face was almost demonic as she quickly and efficiently reduced her own cousin to heap on the ground. "Wow Hinata! I didn't know you could do those kinds of moves!" I shouted from where she had left me standing. Hearing me shout, she spun around with a shocked look on her face.

"Naruto-kun! You saw that?!"

"Yeah, I did. You looked really good in that spar. Of course, I suppose you look really good all the time." As I said that, I thought, _Am I really saying this to Hinata? _Hinata blushed from my compliment, and then looked down at her feet before looking up at me, minus one blush, and saying. "I honestly didn't know I could do those things either, until two days ago."

"Really? What changed?"

"I don't know. But, I've felt stronger and my Byakugan and has been more clear ever since the day on the bridge," As she spoke, we heard a moaning sound coming from Neji, still face down on the ground, "Ah! Neji-neesan! I completely forgot about you while talking to Naruto-kun!"

"That's okay… it was obviously an important conversation, for you to have forgotten about someone being knocked out on the ground. Your palm strikes and finger-jabs carry far more power than they used to, Hinata-sama. You also found me far more quickly than I had anticipated."

"I… I… I don't understand it myself. I don't know how it's possible, but I simply feel more powerful, and my Byakugan has a longer range and clearer and easier to control than before." It was at this point in the conversation that I blacked out for a while, since Kyuubi-chan wanted to talk to me.

ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ

"**Kit. Kit. KIT!"**

"Huh? What is it? I'm trying to sl… Oh. Yes, Kyuubi-chan?"

"**Well… it's about Hinata. On the bridge, well… you used my youkai to heal her body after she… when she on the ground almost dead. Because my youkai is harmful to humans in it's pure form I had to place a seal on her body to make it so that her body could handle the strain. Unfortunately - or fortunately, depending on your point of view – the seal also forced her to absorb and maintain some of my power. **_**That **_**is the reason for her seemingly miraculous increase in strength."**

"Wait. Let me get this straight," My voice was very low and Kyuubi-chan had look of… well pure terror on her face as I spoke, "you put a _demonic seal _ on the girl I love WITHOUT ASKING ME FIRST?!?!"

"**W-well it was n-necessary to keep her alive. I-I had no other ch-choice."**

"Hmm… yeah. I know that you had no other choice. But it still doesn't forgive the fact that you did something like this without any permission from any of the people involved what-so-ever. For that everything else you are forgiven, but for that little issue, you'll have to punished." I had a glint in my at that point, Kyu-chan told me so later. She also said that the demonic side I had been gaining over time showed itself in that glint.

"**What sort of p-punishment will it be? Not the box again? Please, Naruto-kun anything but the box again!"**

"No, it won't be the box again," the box… is not important now, "instead, all I'm going to do is force to let me try the third tail one more time."

"**Is that all? Alright, if that's my punishment for this, head to somewhere safe for you t try and we will."**

"First, I want to know the rest of the changes caused to Hinata-chan. And then your going to help me explain it to her after I tell her about you."

"**W-What?! I can't… I mean how would I get out there?"**

"You wouldn't. She would be coming in here. I'll meditate and have her touch me. She'll come straight into me," At that, Kyu-chan began giggling unabashedly at my slip of the tongue, "Or… I suppose I should say that her astral form will be brought into my mindscape."

"**Aww… I liked the first one better! Anyway, the changes to your precious heiress mostly minor. The major ones are pretty obvious, such as her more powerful senses and greater physical and spiritual strength. Her byakugan has been enhanced, though that would have happened either way."**

"Huh? What do you mean?"

" ***sigh* The byakugan eye was a genetic quirk caused by a mutation some 400 years ago in the first Hyuuga. He made a pact with a demon to make the into a more powerful form, the one seen today, that could be transferred as a kekai genkai. Most doujutsu, in fact most kekai genkai, are created in this way."**

"Right. Which demon was it that made the deal?"

"**My predecessor, the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune I killed to become Queen of Demons and Lord of Foxes."**

"Ah… ok. Does that make things harder or easier for us?"

"**Both. Let me explain how the pact was formed exactly. The first Hyuuga sacrificed both himself and his wife to Kotetsu, the previous Kyuubi, to form the Byakugan. He sacrificed himself so that Kotetsu could take his Byakugan's power and fuse it to a child. His wife was sacrificed in that Kotetsu impregnated her. Normally this would be no problem, however, a human woman can withstand the birthing process of a half-demon child. She died, and the child was raised by the 'first' Hyuuga's brother."**

"Great. But what does that mean to me?"

"**I wasn't done yet, brat. As I was saying, the child was raised by the brother and quickly learned how to utilize his new found power. He accidentally his adoptive mother, the brother's wife, when he was nursing by striking her heart with a finger jab. He was shunned from is father's village as soon as he could walk. Because of how much demonic chakra was stored inside his body, he was able to survive in the wilderness by killing wild animals. He arrived in traders outpost at the age of 16. He met and fell in love a woman there who he eventually wed and sired several little infants full of demonic energy to. They each had less of the youkai in them than their father, with the same level of power in their kekai genkai."**

"So the youkai in each generation was lessened, while the power it had granted the original owner of the Byakugan never diminished?"

"**Correct. Then this happened. Like all Hyuuga, Hinata has small amounts of youkai, roughly one one-hundredth of one my tails worth, and therefore her body recognizes what has been placed into her system. That's why things are easier for us. Things are harder for us for two reasons though. For one, Hinata's body has never had this much youkai to store before. Because of that, it **_**might**_** know what to do with a lot of the excess, so it may just sit and do nothing, or she might begin siphoning the youkai off. The other problem is that most of the youkai now in her system is mine, and my youkai has a very different signature from Kotetsu's. If Hinata's system does nothing with the youkai I placed in her, she could die. If her system tries to siphon the youkai out with my help, or at least a demon's help, she could still die." **Suffice to say that threw me for loop.

"WHAT?! Your youkai was used to HEAL her, but now you're telling me that she has a chance to DIE from it?!"

"**Without the help of a demon, yes. But there isn't anything to worry about, for the most part." **That pissed me off, especially 'I know something that you obviously don't' look she had. Then again, she was a fox at the time, and to this day I don't how she can have facial expressions as a fox.

"Nothing to worry about?! ARE YOU INSANE? You just told me that without a demons help Hinata will _die! _How is that nothing to worry about? I mean, where are we going to find a demon in wave country? It's not like you can do anything from inside me!"

"**You stupid boy. Hinata has been travelling with a demon, other than me, for quite some time. Since you all left Konoha actually." **Another loop there, and I totally missed seeing it coming.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"**You, moron. 13 years with a demon inside of you, using its chakra as your own, since your coils are fused to yours, and you think you're still completely human? Bullshit." **Ah… realization and the total calm that follows.

"Oh. I see," Or at least, the few seconds of calm, "WHAT the hell do you mean I'm a demon?!"

ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ

Ah, a cliffhanger, my favorite. Well, sleep well, ok? I'll finish most, if not all of our Wave mission in the morning.

ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ

Omake:

"**What sort of p-punishment will it be? Not the box again? Please, Naruto-kun, anything but the box again!"**

"No, it won't be the box again," the box… is not important now, "instead, all I'm going to do is deprive you of your _Icha Icha Paradise_ for a while!!"

"**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ

**Now then, SAI!! Are there any messages to reply to?**

**Sai: Yes sir. XxXxFading DreamxXxX has once again commented on cliffhangers-**

**Me: Is there anything more important than this?**

**Sai: Of course there is. Aldo Montoya can't vote in the poll for the harem.**

**Me: OK… that's… well… Shit… well, I'll be sure count his votes he posted in the review in the final tally.**

**Sai: There have been several requests for further progression of the story.**

**Me: And? I just submitted a chapter didn't I? What more do they want? Another chapter? That might happen soon, but probably not. *sigh***

**Sai: Also… someone named ****Aikori Shukrai**** called your story "cool." I don't know why though, I think you've made Naruto and Shino look like dickle- **

**Me: SHUT UP, YOU ASS F#(KING FAGGOT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! –pulls out katana and cuts off Sai's head- OK, I feel better now. Before I go, the Harem has been decided! Surprisingly enough, the two of the girls I really hoped you guys would pick **_**were **_**picked**_**. **_**The three in are as follows: In third with only 11 votes, SHION (she's one of the two)! In second with 13 votes, TEMARI (the other of two)! In first, with a total of 14 votes was ANKO! Anyway, that's that. I will not be divulging the final member of the harem, number six, until the sequel has been started. But it'll probably be pretty obvious be then. Well, that's that.**

_**BSJguru-OUT**_


End file.
